The Scar
by Aliciana Nightbreeze
Summary: BB has a secret he is dying to tell, Robin and Star finally admit their true feelings for each other, and Slade is trying to destroy the Titans once and for all. MysteryRomance (I am bad at summaries, but i promise the story is good!)
1. The Scar

BANGBANGBANG  
  
Someone was pounding on his head with a jackhammer.  
  
BANGBANGBANG  
  
Why wouldn't they stop?  
  
BANGBANGBANG  
  
Robin slowly opened his eyes and realized that his head was not being repeatedly bashed with a sledgehammer. There was someone pounding on his door. He groaned, rolled over, and glanced at the digital clock on the small table next to his bed. 3:42 am. Whatever the person wanted, it had better be damned important.  
  
He rolled out of bed, felt for his mask, which had been carelessly tossed aside on his nightstand, and settled it into place. He grabbed his bathrobe and threw it on before striding across the room to his door, which was still being pounded on by an unknown person or persons. He unlocked the door and keyed it open, and standing on the other side was a very dazed Beast Boy.  
  
He looked as though he had been hit in the face several times, as his nose was bleeding quite profusely and one of his eyes was a dark puffy slit, nearly swollen shut.  
  
"Is there a reason you were pounding on my door?" Robin growled, "It's 3:45 in the morning for crying out loud."  
  
But Beast Boy did not respond. He continued to appear dazed, his eyes glazed over giving him a slightly crazed look, despite his teddy bear printed pajamas. The green boy just slowly turned and moved down the hallway with a slow, unnerving pace that was so unlike his hyper self.  
  
Then, without warning, Beast Boy suddenly morphed into a smallish bird, which looked rather like a stunted pigeon, and began to fly in frantic and haphazard circled, repeatedly slamming into the door of Ravens room. Well, at least he had solved the banging noise. Beast Boy was sleepwalking, changing his shape randomly, and running into things.  
  
The door Beast Boy had been slamming into opened to reveal a very disgruntled Raven, her angry eyes still fogged with sleep. She simply glared at the green bird that was Beast Boy, and shut the door to her room.  
Robin ran forward and grabbed the bird before he could run into the wall again. This caused the bird to morph back into a boy, and the sudden change in weight threw Robin off balance, causing him to go crashing to the floor, nearly crushing Beast Boy in the process, effectively waking him up.  
  
"Dude!" the boy cried, "You're like, totally crushing my guts man! Get off of me, you weigh a ton!!" Robin rolled off of Beast Boy and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" Robin asked, concerned.  
  
"All right? All right?!? Of course I'm not all right!" the indignant Beast Boy cried out.  
  
"Shhh!" hissed Robin, "You'll wake everyone up!"  
  
"What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"It's about four in the morning"  
  
"Four in the-"  
  
"Yes, in the morning"  
  
"But how-"  
  
"You were sleepwalking. I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, let's get you cleaned up and back to bed" Robin took the green boy by the arm and lead him back to his room.  
  
Half an hour later, Robin trudged back to his room, shucked out of his robe, peeled off his mask, and flung himself back into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin.  
  
When he next awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the floor-to- ceiling windows that created the south wall of his room. He was sprawled across the bed, tangled up in his sheets. He heard his door slide open, and someone stealthily entered the room. What time was it, anyway?  
  
"Dude! It's, like, almost lunchtime," Beast Boy exclaimed, launching himself onto the bed, "We thought you died or got kidnapped my mind controlling zombies or abducted by evil mutants from another dimension or something!" Robin responded by groaning. Rolling over, and pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
"Time...to...get...up!!!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up and down on the bed with each word to emphasize his words. Robin pulled the pillow off of his head, pushed himself up on his elbows, and rolled over to find Beast Boy's face barely an inch from his own.  
  
"Argh!!!!!!" they both yelled and jumped at the same time. Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and soared across the room to avoid being crushed, yet again, from Robin landing on him. Robin, who had been thoroughly tangled in his bed sheets, promptly crashed to the floor with a muffled thud. He grumbled as he disentangled himself from the sheets before standing up and turning to face Beast Boy and tell him off for waking him up.  
  
"Dude...you...you...you're face..." stammered Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah, what about it" Robin snarled in response, then caught his reflection in the mirror above the low dresser. His mask, he had forgotten that he wasn't wearing his mask. Beast Boy was gaping at him. Robin walked across to the dresser and studied his reflection intently. His eyes, one a warm chocolate brown, the other a chilling ice blue, stared back at him, the blue eye accentuated by three white scars that ran diagonally, parallel to each other, from just above his eyebrow near the center of his forehead to just below the outer corner of his eye.  
  
"Tell no one what you saw" Robin said menacingly without turning around.  
  
"But, dude, your eyes, the scar..."  
  
"NO ONE!!!" bellowed Robin. Beast Boy nodded, turned, and sprinted back to the main room, the image of Robin's enraged face burned into his mind as though imprinted there by a red—hot branding iron. 


	2. Robin's Dilemma

Beast Boy skidded to a halt just behind the sofa where Cyborg was playing a video game. He was panting for breath; a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.  
  
"'Bout time you came back. I was starting to think that you got lost." Cyborg said, his eyes glued to the TV screen.  
  
"Um...yeah, I, uhh, had to use the bathroom." Beast Boy fibbed.  
  
"Whatever, Tofu Boy, get your furry green butt over here so I can kick your but as Mortal Combat III."  
  
Robin emerged from his room an hour later, his hair still damp from taking a shower, mask firmly in place. He trudged to the main room, where Starfire swooped down in front of him, all smiles.  
  
"Dearest friend," the beautiful Tamaranien girl gushed, "you have emerged! Shall I prepare you a nutritious yet appetizing meal?"  
  
"No, thanks thought," Robin told her gently, "I think I'll just have some coffee. I'm not that hungry." At the word 'coffee' the entire room seemed to freeze.  
  
"Coffee? COFFEE?!?!" Beast Boy spluttered, "What are you, some forty year old fat guy?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, man," Cyborg interjected, "I thought that you hated coffee."  
  
"I need the caffeine, all right?" Robin turned his back to them and stomped his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee cup, which was painted to look like a fish and had a handle shaped like a fish tail, poured himself a cup of the strong black brew that Raven made every morning, and thumped down at the counter. Concerned for her good friend, Starfire seated herself next to him, gazing at him with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Robin, are you feeling all right?" she looked concerned, "You do not seem like yourself today. You are not ill, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not ill. I just didn't sleep very well last night," he lied.  
  
"With Beast Boy walking in his sleep and running into everything in sight, its no wonder you didn't sleep very well," Raven said in her monotone voice, never taking her eyes away from her book.  
  
"BB walks in his sleep?" Cyborg spluttered with laughter, "That's how you got that black eye, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Beast Boy pouted.  
  
"You told me that Raven finally got so pissed at you that she finally hit you," Cyborg accused.  
  
Raven snorted, "I wish," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Robin seized the opportunity to change the subject. He didn't know how well his lies would hold up with Star looking at him like that. Those eyes, those beautiful green eyed, he could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful. He gazed at Star, who was currently preoccupied with the argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
The Tamaranien girl truly was beautiful. Her long, flame-colored hair looked so soft that he longed to run his hands through it every time he saw her. Her complexion was completely flawless, her hands lovely.  
  
He was still gazing at her with a dreamy expression on his face, smiling slightly, when Starfire turned to face him.  
  
"Robin, what is wrong, are you ill?" her expression filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Hmm, what?" he jolted out of his reverie, everyone staring at him. He could feel his face turning red, "No, I'm fine, I'll just go and, huh, get some air."  
  
He stood and quickly strode to the stairs that lead to the roof. Once he got outside, he took a deep breath, hoping to velar his head. How much longer could he keep up this charade? How much longer could he go on without someone figuring out how he felt about Starfire? He was surprised that Raven hadn't figured it out yet. She was usually quick to pick up on other people's feelings. He sighed and walked toward the edge of the roof. He sat and dangled his legs over the edge, a habit that drove Starfire nuts. She was always concerned that he would loose his balance and plummet to his death. Yeah right. His sense of balance was impeccable, not to mention a large number of gadgets in his utility belt that he could use to save himself.  
  
He sat gazing out over the city skyline, a view that never failed to calm and sooth hid nerves. He felt himself relax, and then realized that he was being watched. He turned quickly to see that Starfire was standing behind him. He quickly stood and backed away from the edge of the building.  
  
"Star! How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Not many minutes, friend. May I sit and gaze at the city with you for a while?"  
  
"Um, sure, I guess" she sat down beside him, her gaze fixed on the water far below. Now was the perfect time, they were alone. If only he could muster the courage to tell her how he felt...  
  
"Starfire, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about..."  
  
Will Robin find the courage to reveal his true feelings to Starfire? I'll update the story soon, keep in touch and feel free to review what you have already read!!! 


	3. Emotions Reveals

"Starfire, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about." Robin said slowly. His heart was hammering so fast and so loud that he was sure that she could hear it,  
  
"Yes," Starfire said softly, "what is it, friend?"  
  
"That's just it, Star; I don't know if I can just be friends with you anymore." Robin said softly. Starfire gasped.  
  
"You do not wish to be friends with me anymore?" she said sadly, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"No, I'll always want to be friends with you, it's just that I want so much more. I want a different kind of friendship."  
  
"And what kind of friendship would that be?" Star was confused.  
  
"Oh, Star, there's so much I want to say, that I want to tell you, that I have wanted to tell you for a long time. It's just that I don't quite know how to say it."  
  
"Whatever you want to say to me, you do not have to find special or different words to say it. All you have to do is be honest with me, you know that." She told him. Robin took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he could find.  
  
"Star, I love you." He said quickly. She caught her breath. Joy swelled up within her so much that she feared it would overtake her completely. Those were the exact words that she had been longing to hear from him for a long time. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she turned to face him. "Starfire, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Robin. I am overjoyed at your words. They are the words that I have been longing to hear you say since the day we met." It was too good to be true, Robin thought to himself. If he was dreaming, he hoped that he would just keep on dreaming and never wake up. "I have heard the phrase 'love at first sight' used many times here on earth," Star continued, "and I never knew exactly what that meant until we met."  
  
"Starfire," Robin breathed, his voice husky with emotion, "love at first sight is the best love there is." Saying this, he leaned towards her and caught her lips with his in a kiss of untold love, a kiss that spoke more than words would ever say.  
  
From the doorway to the roof, Cyborg and Beast Boy were spying on Robin and Star. When they say the couple kiss, BB couldn't contain himself.  
  
"EEEWW-" his exclamation of disgust was cut of when Cy clamped his hand over the boys mouth and forcefully dragged him back down to the main room.  
"They were kissing!" BB yelled, "KISSING!!! I don't believe it!!!"  
  
"Well, I do," Raven said, looking up from yet another book, "and it's about time. They've been crazy about each other since they met. You can't tell me that you've never noticed the way that they look at each other when they think that we aren't watching."  
  
"No. I haven't. All that mushy stuff just grosses me out." BB shuddered at the thought of witnessing such 'mushy stuff'.  
  
"You don't mind mushy stuff whenever Terra's around." Raven unnecessarily pointed out. BB blushed as dark a red as someone with green skin could blush.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, "Hey Cy! I challenge you to a rematch at Mortal Combat III!"  
  
"You know you're just gonna lose," Cy taunted, "coz I kick your skinny green but every time" he grabbed the nearest controller and flopped onto the cough next to BB.  
  
Okay, I know that this chapter was uber short, but I am also in the midst of a term paper for college, so the next few chapters will be short. Just bear with me and keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you all have to say!! -Aliciana Nightbreeze 


	4. Secrets Unveiled

The kiss seemed to last and eternity, when in reality it had only been a few seconds. When they finally parted, Robin looked deep into Starfire's eyes and saw only a deep and undying love. She looked back at him, frowning slightly. She couldn't see his eyes, couldn't see if there was love reflected in them. She didn't even know what color his eyes are. Slowly, she reached up, hesitated, and then reached for his mask.  
  
"Don't," Robin said softly, but he did not stop her when she ignored him. Tentatively, she caught her fingernail on the edge of the mask and slowly peeled it off. He met his two-colored eyed with her emerald and jade ones.  
  
"Who did this to you?" she asked quietly, running her fingertips along the scars over his blue eye. He pulled away from her and stood up, hands on his hips. Why did she have to dredge up those old memories now? Talk about spoiling a mood. He turned to face her. She stood and took his hands.  
  
"Do you really want to know how I got these scars?"  
  
"Yes. I want no secrets between us."  
  
"It is a very long and unpleasant story. Are you feeling up to staying to a late night?" he asked her gently. She nodded in response.  
  
"Okay," he began, "you'll have to bear with me, because this isn't an easy story for me to tell. A lot of painful memories go along with it." He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Do you remember when we all went to the circus last year, and how upset I was afterward?" Starfire nodded, "I grew up in the circus. Both of my parents were circus performers when they met. They fell in love, got married, and had four children. I was the youngest. I had one older brother and two older sisters. We began our training at a young age, on the trapeze and high wire. I started performing in trapeze act with my mother when I was about six. By then, I was strong enough to catch my mother when she flew from her trapeze to my own." Robin smiled at the memory.  
"I'll never forget the thrill I felt, flying through the air, defying death every night by grabbing hold of the trapeze at the last possible minute. It was what I lived for, what my entire family lived for. We were all very happy, until one day during the summer the year that I turned eleven years old. I wasn't going to be in the act that night, due to the fact that I had pulled a muscle in my arm the night before. Sometime during the course of the day, someone tampered with the rigging for the trapeze equipment.  
"I watched my family climb the ladders and mount the platforms to the different trapeze stations, never knowing that it would be the last time I was them alive. They never made it through the first five seconds of the act. Time seemed to slow down as they fell. There was no safety net, as it was part of the act for my brother to do a fake fall to scare the audience and be rescued at the last possible second by my father. They hit the ground one by one, dead seconds after they hit.  
"Whoever did it must have realized later that night that he didn't kill the entire family, and came back for me." Robin turned to face her, "he gave me these scars before I managed to get away. Ever since, I have been training my mind and my body, waiting for the day that I can face him again and avenge my family."  
  
Starfire had tears streaming down her face by the time he had finished.  
  
"You saw your entire family die, taken from you in a second, and now you want to avenge death with death?" she asked him, wanting to be sure that she understood his motives completely. Robin nodded. "Why not find him, have him arrested and spend the rest of his life in prison, confined to a concrete box for the rest of his life? That way, you do not soil your hands with his blood, and he doesn't get the easy way out."  
  
"My family is dead, Star. The monster that did it deserved to die, too, and you will never change my mind about that." He shot at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's been hard, you know?"  
  
Star walked over to him and embraced him, burying her face in his chest. She loved him so much that she ached all over.  
  
"I'm tired," Star said, looking up at him, "Let's get a good night's sleep. Things always look better in the morning. Besides, you look exhausted." She led him back inside, kissed him goodnight at the door to his room, then headed back to her own room to try and get some sleep.  
  
Okay, I know that this is my second uber short chapter, and I apologies again. I am suffering from a slight case of writer's block, so there may be several short chapters. I apologies in advance for them, as well. Anyway, R&R , and I'll get back to you!!  
  
Aliciana Nightbreeze 


	5. Ominous Discovery

Starfire tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, glancing at the clock so often that she finally unplugged it out of frustration. Around two in the morning, Star gave up on sleep completely and went in search of coffee. When she got to the kitchen she found that she was not the only one who couldn't sleep. A haggard Beast Boy was already seated at the kitchen counter, a cup of steaming coffee in front of him, as well as the sugar bowl, now nearly empty.  
  
"You could not sleep, either?" she asked, stepping up behind him. Beast Boy jumped up, whirling around, and relaxing when he saw that it was only Star.  
  
"Something like that, yeah," he mumbled, taking a sip of coffee and grimacing at its flavor. Star took the mug from him, poured its contents down the drain, and fixed him a fresh cup, using liberal amounts of flavored creamer, rather than sugar, and fixing herself a cup as well. She rejoined Beast Boy at the counter and slid his mug to him.  
  
"There's nothing in this coffee but cream and sugar, right?" he asked, eyeing the mug suspiciously. Star nodded, and he drained half of the mug in one gulp.  
  
"Why are you not able to sleep, friend?" Star asked kindly.  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk about it," he responded quickly, "Robin would kill me if I told you that I saw him without his mask on," realizing his mistake, the green elf-like boy slapped both of his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide.  
  
"I already know what you saw, for I too have seen the same thing," Star assured him, "I will not betray your confidence in me, should you choose to tell me anything else about it."  
  
"He yelled at me and told me to tell no one what I saw."  
  
"Did he tell you how he got the scars?" Beast Boy asked with interest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?  
  
"How did he get them?"  
  
"I am sorry, Beast boy, he told me that in confidence, just as you are telling me this now. If that is a story that you desire to know, you must ask him that for yourself." Star told him firmly  
  
"Okay, I understand. I don't want him to get mad at you or anything." They were both silent for quite some time afterward. Beast Boy refilled both of their mugs, and they continued to sip the hot brew in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until the early morning light began to filter through the floor to ceiling windows that flanked the entire north wall of the room. Star floated limply to the long couch, curled up, and fell right to sleep, despite all of the caffeine and sugar that she had consumed. Beast Boy was not as lucky. He was extremely wound up, which is not a good combination while completely exhausted, and as a result he became extremely slap happy. He couldn't stop giggling as he continued to drink coffee, and was found rolling on the floor in a fit of helpless laughter by a very confused Cyborg several hours later.  
  
Robin entered the main room around nine o'clock to find Beast Boy sitting against the wall, giggling weakly, and a perplexed Cyborg sitting nearby, watching the slap happy boy with a look of amusement and utter confusion on his face.  
  
He strode across the room to the sofa and found Star curled up catlike, still in her nightclothes, fast asleep. Very gently, he picked her up. Instinctively, she snuggled against his chest, sighing softly with contentment. He carried her down the hall and back to her room. He laid her on the bed and tucked the blankets around her, and as she pulled them up under her chin, he was sure that he heard her whisper 'thank you' as he kissed her gently on the forehead and quietly left the room.  
  
Star awoke and stretched, feeling much refreshed. She sat up quickly and looked around her. How did she come to be in her bedroom? The last thing she remembered was lying down on the sofa in the main room. She stood and slowly dressed, brushing her long red hair meticulously before leaving her room and going in search of her friends.  
  
She found them in the training room, which was located on one of the lower levels of the tower. Raven was levitating circular disks into the air for Cyborg to target with his laser cannon, Beast Boy was practicing his morphing routine in the corner (though somewhat slower and sloppier than usual), and Robin was limbering and stretching before beginning a round of sparing with Raven. She walked across the room to join Robin.  
  
"Sleep well?" he grunted, carefully balanced on one foot as he stretched the hamstring in his left thigh. Star blushed, then answered.  
  
"Yes, very well," she said softly, "Did you take me to my room?" she asked timidly. He had never been in her room before, as she had always been rather shy about such things.  
  
"Yeah," Robin answered, putting both feet back on the floor, "I thought you'd rather be able to sleep as long as you needed in your room rather than be woken up before you had gotten enough sleep." She smiled at him suddenly and, leaning forward, kissed him lovingly on the lips, lingering just long enough for him to respond for a moment before pulling away.  
"What was that for?" he asked softly. She shrugged.  
  
"Because I love you." She said simply, "Do I need a better reason?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering." He said, pulling her in close, kissing her again. This time, he hesitated only for a moment before deepening the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to let his tongue slip into her mouth. She made a small noise of surprise before responding, tentatively touching her tongue to his, not sure as to how he would react. Her tongue, to say the least, was rather rough, a bit like a cat's tongue, and rather purplish in color. Robin responded to her enthusiastically, his tongue darting around hers in a fervent dance of pleasure. He backed her up against the wall, gripping her thighs and pulling them upward so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, her back braced against the wall.  
  
"Good god, would you people get a room, for crying out loud?!?" Beast Boy yelled in disgust. Robin and Star pulled away from each other, their lips slightly swollen with kissing. Both of them flushed with passion and embarrassment, Robin lowered Star to the ground and cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence. He wished that they would stop staring at Star and him. It wasn't as though they'd never seen anyone make out before.  
  
"Sorry about that," Robin apologized, taking Star's hand, "didn't mean to get carried away like that." Star's face was still very red with embarrassment, and she said nothing, fearing that if she did she would break down completely, either laughing, crying, or both.  
  
"Excuse me," she somehow managed to squeak out, hurrying from the room, not even bothering to fly. Robin glanced around at the others before hurrying after her.  
  
After some searching, he managed to locate Star on the rocks that surrounded the base of the Titan tower. She was seated on the largest of the rocks that jutted out high over the water. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She was staring out over the water, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Star, sweetie, what's the matter?" Robin sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his muscular shoulder and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm just being silly," she told him, "I was embarrassed by what our friends saw us doing, and I just became emotional." He obviously didn't believe her. "Really, I am fine now, I just don't know what came over me. I am still sleepy, or perhaps I am coming down with something." He pulled off his glove and touched his hand to her face.  
  
"You don't feel like you have a fever. Do you ache or hurt anywhere?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"My head aches from not sleeping much, and my muscled are sore as though I have been running or sparring for hours without preparing first." She told him.  
  
"Sounds like you may be getting a cold," he brushed a strand of hair off of her face, "why don't you go back to your room, get in your pajamas, and take a nap. I'll bring you some soup later, and we'll see how you feel then, okay?"  
  
She nodded in agreement, then moved to stand up. Robin got to his feet, put his hand down to help her up. She took his hand and stood. Immediately, she was overcome by this overwhelming sensation that she was freefalling through space, and the whole world tipped sideways and slid into a deep black oblivion.  
  
Star suddenly collapsed into Robin's arms with a deadweight that surprised him, given how thin she was.  
  
"Star? Star, baby, come back, honey," he cradled her in his arms, hoping that she would come too immediately, but she did not. He ran as carefully and quickly as he could back to the tower. He dashed to the elevator, hitting the button that would take him to the floor that the infirmary was located on. Still carefully holding Star as tightly as he could without hurting her, reaching for his comm unit.  
  
"Raven, come in Raven!" he fairly shouted at the device, "Report to the infirmary immediately!" He keyed the unit off just as the doors to the elevator opened to the infirmary. Everything was gleaming white and chrome, every surface spotless and sterile. He laid Star gently on a nearby gurney. Raven burst through the door.  
  
"What's going on?" she blurted out.  
  
"I'm not sure, Star just collapsed on me while we were outside. When she didn't come to right away, I brought here and called you. Can you help her?"  
  
"Sure," with that, the cloaked titan rested her hands on Star's midriff, chanting softly. Soon, a cool blue glow radiated from Raven's hands and slowly surrounded Star's body. Raven lifted her hands a moment later, sitting down in a nearby chair, exhausted. Within second, Star opened her eyes and looked around her.  
  
"Robin? What happened? Where am I?" she tried to sit up, but Robin gently pushed her back down.  
  
"You fainted, Star. You didn't wake up immediately, so I brought you to the infirmary and called Raven." He looked to Raven for an explanation.  
  
"I simply simulated her subconscious into a wakeful state, similar to what you experience just before waking from a deep sleep." Raven explained.  
  
"Star, do you remember what happened just before you collapsed?" Robin asked her. The alien girl nodded.  
  
"Something pricked my back, and then everything went dark." She felt around her back, just above the waistline of her skirt. When she pulled her hand away, she held a small dart in her hand. She looked at it quizzically for a moment before handing the strange object to Robin. He crossed the room and placed the dart under a high-powered magnifying glass. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, as the insignia was all too familiar to him. He turned to Star and uttered a singe word.  
  
"Slade."  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter five. Hope you like! Sorry about the cliffy, yet again, but it'll keep you hooked won't it? Hehehe, I am evil.  
  
Sorry that I took so long to update. I went on a family vacation and did not have a computer available to me for an entire week. It was awful.  
  
Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from my readers.  
  
P.S.- I do not, regrettably, own the Teen Titans. sigh life can be so unfair. 


	6. Diabolical Scheme

Star walked across the infirmary to where Robin stood, still holding the minute dart in one gloved hand.  
  
"Robin, what does this mean?" she asked him, gingerly picking up the dart with the tips of her index finger and thumb and holding it in front of her.  
  
"It means nothing good," Robin told her darkly, his eyes narrowing in anger. He turned away from her, inwardly seething with anger. The unbelievably arrogance of Slade, attacking them in their very home. Was nothing sacred anymore? Never before had Slade ever threatened them in their homes in any way. Robin knew that it was more likely that Slade's androids were sent to shoot one of them with a dart, as Slade would never risk his own hide to do it himself. Just then, Cy and BB burst through the infirmary doors.  
  
"What's up, we heard over the comm that Raven was needed here. Is everything all right?" Cy asked all in one breath.  
  
"Everything is fine, for the moment." Robin told them. He then told him what happened, starting with seeing Star sitting outside on the rocks that surrounded the tower and finishing with finding Slade's personal insignia on the dart pulled out of Star's back. "Cy, I need you to perform a scan on Star to determine what was on the dart. We need to know if the substance on the tip of the dart was anything more that a simple knockout drug."  
  
"Where's the dart?" Cy asked. Wordlessly, Star placed the dart in his outstretched hand. He walked to the door, turned around, "I'll be in the lab making an analysis of the dart's makeup and the chemical on its tip. Star, I'll need you in the lab in a couple of hours to perform the body scan. First I need to prep the scanner, run a few diagnostics, then tweak the circuitry a little to account for the difference in anatomy." Star nodded, having no idea whatsoever what Cy was talking about.  
  
Okay, Star, I need you to stand on the white circle." Cy directed Star two hours later. They had all gathered in the lab to await the results of Star's body scan. She stood on the circle, dressed in a thin cotton hospital-style gown. Cy attached several electrodes to her scalp, neck, arms, and torso. "Now, just relax and hold still. It'll all be over in about 45 seconds."  
  
The Tamaranien girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her tense body to relax. She heard the whirring of the scanning device powering up, then a gentle warm heat as its cycle began. In less than a minute, it had completed its cycle and Cy began removing the electrodes from Star's body as they waited for the machine to analyze and print the data it had collected.  
A few minutes later, a long sheet of paper emerged from a slot in the side of the scanner. When it finished, Cy tore it off and scrutinized it. Star looked over his arm at the paper, but all she saw was lines, random letters, scattered numbers, and unfamiliar symbols. She had no idea what it all meant, but it was obvious that Cyborg did.  
  
"Well, Star, you're fine. Everything is normal on your scan. No foreign bodies, no toxins or chemicals that shouldn't be there. All that showed up on your blood work was an organic compound I couldn't ID, but it turned out to be the knockout drug that was on the tip of the dart. Looks like Slade was just out to give us a scare and get us riled up for no reason" Cy told them.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you're right." Robin said.  
  
"Well, now that that's all figured out, I vote that we go to the park for a picnic and a game or two." BB suggested. They all agreed, and left for the park an hour and a half later.  
  
Slade laughed, a low sinister sound that reverberated off the walls of his perfectly concealed lair. "Ahh, Robin, when will you ever learn? You cannot defeat me. Though you may triumph in battle, the war will be mine." He spoke with confidence, smiling inside the mask that concealed all but his left eye. He turned away from the monitors that banked an entire wall of the lair. He had tapped into the security system of the Titan tower and spliced into the security monitors, able to watch their every move. He knew every time one of them so much as sneezed. Nothing went unnoticed. He had them right where he wanted them. He strode across the bare concrete floor, his steps ringing in the dark silence, to a table along the far wall. On the table were five small raised pedestals, each one labeled with the name of a different Titan and covered with a protective glass dome. On four of the five pedestals were tiny darts, identical to the one that he had used on Starfire. On the fifth pedestal, the one labeled with Starfire's name, there was a miniscule vial containing a few drops of blood instead of a dart.  
  
He lifted the cover off of the dome labeled 'Beast Boy'. He lifted the dart from the pedestal and turned to the dark silhouette standing in one corner. He held the dart out in front of him, and the wraithlike shadow moved to take it from him.  
  
"You know what to do." Slade said to the shadow, "your next deposit is on the table by the door" he gestured to a small black bag on a round table by the door, "ten thousand, same as before, and another bonus of twenty thousand upon your return, provided that you are successful once again."  
  
The wraith tucked the dart into a small pouch at its side, bowed slightly to Slade, and melted into the shadows.  
  
"Can't catch me!" cried BB gleefully, his small agile body easily dodging and darting away from Cy and Robin, who were in hot pursuit of the green boy. They were playing a game of tag in the park and, childish as the game may be, they were having a blast. Cy and Robin were currently 'it', having been tagged at the same time by BB. Star, who was hiding from the boys behind a tree, giggled helplessly. Raven was not amused, having been talked into playing against her will. They had been watching Cy and Robin chase BB for the better part of and hour. Funny as it was to watch Cy and Robin trip over, run into, and knock down one another, she was getting bored. She stood up from behind the shrub she had been using as cover, she raised a hand and black bands of energy shot forth and bound BB head to toe, causing him to fall to the ground. Cy and Robin pounced on him triumphantly.  
  
"TAG!! YOU'RE IT!!!!" Cy crowed, Robin cheering him on.  
  
"No fair! Raven cheated and used her powers!" BB whined, glaring at Raven, who lowered her hand, causing the black energy that bound BB to vanish.  
  
"You just a sore loser," Cy dashed away.  
  
"Does this mean that Beast Boy is now the one who is 'it' in this game of chasing and hitting one another?" Star called from behind a tree.  
  
"Yeah, Star, you're right. I think you're getting the hang of it now." Robin said to her. She laughed and dashed off to avoid being tagged by BB, who was barreling toward them. BB changed into a squirrel and climbed up the nearest tree in a flash, changing back once he reached the top. He found the tops of threes the best place to pounce on his targets from. In this case, his target was going to be Raven. She was the only one who had not been it, and he was going to get her. He would probably regret it immediately thereafter, but the expression on her face would be priceless.  
  
He watched Raven walk across the park. In a moment, she would pass near the tree he was in and then.....  
  
"BONSAI!!!!!!" he bellowed, launching himself out of the top of the tree, which was an ancient oak over a hundred feet tall. Just as he leapt from his perch, he felt a sharp stab of pain on the side of his neck, just under his right ear. As he began to fall, everything faded into black.  
  
They heard the familiar yell of BB about to jump on someone, and they all looked up to see which one of them was about to get attacked by a flying green thing. Robin and Raven spotted him at nearly the same moment. To their horror, they saw BB's body go limp as he tumbled through the air towards the ground.  
  
They both ran toward BB, Raven chanting, and catching BB in a protective black barrier the instant before he hit the ground. She laid his body gently on the ground, and his friends gathered around him.  
  
"Beast Boy, hey BB, little dude, c'mon man, wake up," Cy gently shook the motionless Beast Boy. Robin was inspecting every inch of the green boy with a grim certainty as to what he would find. Locating the dart behind one pointed ear, he removed the offending object, and BB slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Beast Boy," said Star, tears running down her face, "are you undamaged?" Raven helped the boy sit up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He looked around him, "What happened?" Robin placed the dart in BB's hand, a grim look on his face.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 6. Please R&R, I appreciate the feedback.  
  
Special thanks to MysticQHBarrel for all the advice given to me. I really appreciate it.  
  
I am taking a bit of a poll on who should get the next dart: Raven or Robin? Let me know what you think!!  
  
Thanks a million, Aliciana Nightbreeze 


	7. Identical Darts

Robin dropped the dart into the green boy's outstretched hand. BB had a look of absolute horror on his face.  
  
"I got stuck with one of Slade's dart thingies, too?" he cried in dismay. Robin merely nodded in response. In silence, they gathered up their belongings and headed back to the tower.  
  
Once safely back in the tower, Robin headed for the lab and compared the dart with the one that they had found on Starfire. They were identical in every way. He replaced the dart from Star in its labeled vial and retrieved a fresh one for BB's dart. He labeled the small vial and placed the two vials side by side on a small stand. He stood and stared at them for a full five minutes before turning and striding quickly from the room.  
  
He joined the rest of the Titans in the main room. Raven was sitting on the sofa reading, BB and Cy were raiding the fridge, and Star was watching a soap opera on TV. They all turned to Robin as he entered.  
  
"Well..." BB prompted.  
  
"The dart that was shot at BB today is identical to the one that was found on Starfire yesterday." Robin told them. They exchanged looks.  
  
"Soooo, what exactly does all of this mean?" BB asked.  
  
"It means that Slade obviously had something more in mind than we think." Robin replied.  
  
"Like what?" Cy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Robin told them, "but I intend to find out."  
  
Slade looked away from the monitors on the wall to find the wraith standing behind him.  
  
"Were you successful?" Slade asked. In response the wraith held up a small vial containing BB's blood. "Excellent. Your bonus is there on the table." He gestured to a black bag identical to the ones that the wraith had received his other payments in. When Slade looked up from the vial, the wraith was gone, and so was its payment.  
  
Slade crossed the room to the table with the covered pedestals and places the vial of BB's blood on the surface where the dart once sat. Smiling and laughing to himself, he turned back to the monitors and continued to watch every move the Teen Titans made.  
  
So sorry about the uber shortness, but I suddenly developed an immense case of writers block. I have no idea what Slade will do with the Titans blood. Well, I have one idea. Care to give me some input? Like what is the blood going to be for? Who will get shot with the next dart? How do you cure writer's block?!?!?! Please R&R and let me know!  
  
Thanks, Aliciana Nightbreeze 


	8. Heightened Pleasures

Beast Boy had been jumpier that usual since the encounter with Slade's dart at the park a few days previously. He jumped at every little noise and wouldn't go out in public alone, especially if he was going to the park. Cy and Raven were constantly on his case about it, but Star and Robin were sympathetic. They seemed to understand his irrational fear.  
  
BB headed to his room, keyed open the door and let it slide shut behind him. He crossed the room to his stereo and switched it on, threw in a Rob Zombie CD, and cranked the volume loud enough to block out all other sound. He flopped onto his bed and, leaning over the side, dug under it and came up with a thick, hardbound black book, searched his nightstand for his favorite felt-tipped pen, and opened the book. The book was his journal, and he wrote in it nearly every day, often filling five or six pages and a time. No one knew he kept these journals, even though a stack of identical journals, their pages filled, dominated a corner of his closet behind his vast comic book collection. He nibbled on the end of his pen for a moment before writing.  
  
The other day at the park, someone or something shot me with a dart, and, to say the least, the experience scared the living shit out of me. Cy and Rae just don't seem to get how I feel about it. I mean, seriously, if they were jumping out of the top of a tree and were shot with a dart, causing them to fall unconscious and plummet fifty feet through the air. To top it all off, we have no clue why Slade is going around shooting darts and me and Star. Who will be next? Or are Star and myself his only targets? I am in constant fear waiting for someone else to fall over, passed out, with a dart sticking out of their body somewhere. All this waiting is pure hell. Sometimes I just want to run to the roof and scream "Here I am Slade, come and get me! Do your worst!!!" Would it do any good? Probably not. Robin would think that I had totally lost it. No one ever takes me seriously. How could they? I'm green for fuck's sake. Who would take a green guy seriously?  
  
Warning, this next section contains lemon-y goodness, and possibly more, should the inspiration strike. If you find this content offensive in any way, then proceed to the next section, indicated by the solid black line. You have been warned.  
  
Down the hall, in robin's room, the scene taking place was far more intimate. Robin lay atop Starfire on his bed, and they were making out.  
  
Robin loved the way Star tasted, his tongue dipping in and out of her mouth. He pulled her closer to him, wanting so much more, but not sure how she would react, or if she was even ready for such intimacy. He pulled his mouth from hers and groaned in longing and desire.  
  
"What is wrong, Robin?" Star asked him, worried, "Have I done something displeasing to you?"  
  
"Of course not, Star," robin sighed, "it's just that I want so much more of you than this...." His voice trailed off, "I want all of you, but I don't know if you are ready for that or not."  
  
"I love you Robin, I want to please you, and I want more of you. If more is what you desire, that you shall have it." With that, she floated out from under him and hovered in the air a few feet from him, inched off the ground. Slowly, she pulled off her boots, revealing long bronze legs, smoother than silk or satin ever could be. Crossing her arms, she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a lace bustier in a deep scarlet. Slowly, sensuously, she unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She ran her hands over her, body, cupping her breasts, and sliding her hands slowly to her stomach and then to her legs. She lowered herself onto Robin and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Is this what you desired, Robin my love?" she whispered, nipping at his ear and neck playfully.  
  
"Oh, yes, unbelievably bad," His voice husky with lust and passion.  
  
Star's hands strayed to his utility belts, unbuckled it, and dropped it to the floor. She pulled at his cape, and he assisted her, finding the hidden seam that concealed a series of miniscule snaps, yanked them apart, and flung it to the floor. She pulled his shirt over hi head, revealing well-toned pectoral and abdominal muscled, as well as rippling biceps. She trailed her fingernails over his shoulders and back, digging them in slightly, causing Robin to groan with desire. Robin managed to kick off his boots while Star fiddled with the zipper on his pants. He peeled off his gloves, then reached up, cupping her left breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, already hard with lust. He felt himself stiffen in his pants, groaning softly. He sat up, star straddling his lap, his fingers searching for the hooks that would free her from the lace and wire, revealing that skin he wanted so desperately to touch, to kiss, to ravish with his tongue until she moaned with desire. At last his fingers found what he wanted and, one by one, he released every clasp until he could peel the fabric away from her breasts. He gazed and her, revealed to him. Her breasts were the same bronze as the rest of her body, the nipples a deeper shade of brown. He lowered his mouth and caught a nipple between his teeth.  
  
Star gasped with delight at the new sensations that filled her body. Robins tongue swirled around her nipple, first one way and then the other, his teeth grazing her skin causing her to shudder with pleasure. She drifted upward, allowing him to peel off the rest of the garment. He laid her on the bed and stared at her, her beauty fully revealed. Wisps of red- gold hair hid the area between her legs from full view. He knelt on the floor, pulling her toward him, pushing her legs apart to reveal his prize. He buried his face between her thighs, his tongue darting in and out, bringing her to new height of pleasure that she had never known existed. She arched her back, quickly approaching her first orgasm. As she climaxed, her body writhing under his expert tongue, her honey liquid poured forth, Robin eagerly lapping every bit of it up.  
  
Robin sat up, wiping his mouth across his forearm. Star pulled her to him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself in him, wrapping her legs about his waist.  
  
"I want all of you," she hissed in his ear, "I want you inside me"  
  
Robin stood, shedding his pants, his engorged member springing forth. Star gasped at the sheer size of it. Would it be able to fit her? It looked to large. He crawled toward her on the bed, until he was laying on top of her. He kissed her for several minutes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this, Star?" he needed to have her approval, because there would be no turning back once he got started.  
  
"More that anything," she whispered back.  
  
He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to push in, cradling Star to him as he did, knowing he would cause her pain. As Star felt him enter her, a white-hot burning pain filled her, and she gave a soundless gasp. Robin cradled her, taking her as gently as possible. He reached her barrier, and paused for and instant before giving one hard thrust and crashing though it. She cried out in pain, a tear trickling from the corner of one tightly shut eye.  
  
After a moment, he began to thrust steadily. The pain was gone, and now there was only pleasure. Again and again, he brought her to heights she had never known, forcing her to the edge, only to bring her back down again.  
  
"Oh, faster, Robin, faster," she begged. He obliged. She wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to thrust into her deeper that before. He could feel himself approaching his own release, and he drove in harder and faster.  
  
"Robin, ooohhh, Rob-b-ii-ii-nnnn!" she cried out as she climaxed like never before, waves of pleasure washing over her as she came again and again.  
  
"Star, on god," Robin gasped as he released himself into her. He had never known such pleasure. He was drowning in it. Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, both of then gasping for air.  
  
Out in the main room, where Cy was playing a video game and Raven was reading, they both looked up as they heard various cries issuing from the hallway. They looked at each other, and Raven quirked and eyebrow.  
  
"Sounds like someone finally decided to take a little romp in the feathers." She commented dryly, returnink to her book.  
  
Well, that's all for now. This chapter was my first lemon ever, so R&R and let me know what you think!  
  
Special thanks to all those who gave me input on previous chapters, it was very helpful.  
  
Thanks again, Aliciana Nightbreeze 


End file.
